


Sheer

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Jim’s still staring. He’s not playing the game very well, but it’s sweet, all the same. Even though Leonard’s trying to be the sweet one. It doesn’t exactly come easily to him. Even though he’s prepared, dressed up nice, nothing too outrageous, just white knee socks, a short pair of pink sleep shorts and an oversized pink hoodie, so big he can pull the ends of the sleeves down over his hands and toy with them.“You like it?” he asks.(for day 3 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Feminisation)





	Sheer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the tag is for referring to a partner's genitalia as though they're of the opposite sex, but that happens here too. Quite aggressively.

Jim always wants to try new things, Leonard tells himself. It’s not a big deal. Jim’s done what could be considered way worse, if they were in the business of kink-shaming one another. The worst that can happen is that Jim just declines to engage, and they try something else.

That does nothing to settle his nerves. His skin is tingling all over, half from that persistent panic, half from the energising sense of freedom and arousal that he always gets, when he’s dressed like this. It’s not something he wants to do all the time, but it’s been days since he and Jim have had any time together, and he’s got something building inside him that needs to be vented.

He can’t sit, just paces, trying to work out some of his nervous energy, feels the unfamiliar but satisfying shift of his clothing, the wetness where he’s prepared for the evening.

It turns out Jim’s reaction is not something he needs to worry about.

He’s on his comm when he walks through the door, stops mid-sentence to stare, eventually says, “I’ll call you back,” to whoever’s on the other end and then flings his comm across the room. “Holy shit. That is awesome.”

Leonard snorts, but his cock twitches beneath layers of soft fabric at the compliment, too. His face feels hot. If it was anyone else, that he was with, he’d be running, humiliated. He can’t really explain what he gets from this, only that sometimes he needs to feel- pretty. Instead, he clasps his hands behind his back, rocks up onto the balls of his socked feet, bites his lip, tastes the sticky sweetness of the gloss there and asks, “How was your day?”

“I have no fucking idea.” Jim’s still staring. He’s not playing the game very well, but it’s sweet, all the same. Even though Leonard’s trying to be the sweet one. It doesn’t exactly come easily to him. Even though he’s prepared, dressed up nice, nothing too outrageous, just white knee socks, a short pair of pink sleep shorts and an oversized pink hoodie, so big he can pull the ends of the sleeves down over his hands and toy with them.

“You like it?” he asks, and he doesn’t have to pretend to be coy, ducking his head so his hair falls in his eyes, shielding him somewhat. It’s getting long and he hasn’t styled it like he usually would, so it’s soft and honestly hugely inconvenient. He looks up through his lashes, feels the stiffness of mascara every time he blinks.

“I love it. Let me see you?”

“Sit down, first. You must be tired.”

“Not even slightly.” But Jim does as he’s told, collapsing onto their couch, and he groans when Leonard deposits himself in his lap, as delicately and gracefully as possible, wraps his arms around Jim’s neck.

Jim, bless him, raises a hand to Leonard’s chest to feel his heart pound, nuzzles into his throat, doesn’t push it, although the fingers of one hand toy with the edge of Leonard’s shorts. “What do you want me to do?”

This is the hard part. Leonard knows, deep down, that Jim will accept whatever he says, but he still has to swallow a lump in his throat and take a fortifying breath before he admits, “Just- wanna be your good girl, tonight.”

Jim makes a shrill, keening sound that would be indecent and gratifyingly sexy, if he didn’t do it right in Leonard’s ear. “Fuck. Sorry. Oh my God. Yes. That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. I just need a minute. Or this is going to be over very quickly. Holy fuck, Bones, how did I not know this about you?”

“I’ve never done this before, with anyone else. You’re the first.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Jim lets his forehead drop onto Leonard’s shoulder, just breathes for a while. After a while, he straightens and nods, really takes Leonard in, runs his hands up Leonard’s thighs and makes a whimpering sound when he feels how soft and smooth they are. “Okay, I can do this. You look beautiful, baby.”

Leonard flushes. Something about this different headspace just makes him feel vulnerable, but Jim kisses one heated cheek and then another, and then just laps at the shiny pink of his lip gloss.

“You got some more of that?” Jim asks, and Leonard nods, a little confused, until Jim proceeds to kiss him, long and wet and hard, utterly destroying every single trace of it. Leonard’s only too happy to reciprocate, shyly, to let Jim have control. By the time they slow, he’s hard, his hips hitching, the sensation of soft, silken fabric against his cock helplessly arousing. Jim spreads his legs, forcing Leonard’s to part further around his and he lets out a small, strangled sound as it reminds him just how open he is.

“I’ll be gentle, baby girl. Don’t you worry.” Jim’s gaining confidence, as well he might. He knows what he’s doing, every touch calculated and sure, his entire focus on Leonard. It’s dizzying, sometimes, the intensity of it. Leonard’s very, very glad he had the guts to go for this. He kisses Jim again, sucks lightly on his bottom lip, digs in his pocket for the tube of lip gloss and another of lube.

He sets one aside, applies the other to his lips, makes Jim whine and then shuffles back, sinking to his knees on the floor, between Jim’s spread legs. He thinks he knows what he wants.

“You sure, baby? You don’t have to, if you don’t want.”

“I want to. Wanna taste you.” Leonard’s already unbuttoning Jim’s pants, pulling them down and his briefs along with them, swallowing thickly at the scent of him, as his mouth waters. He pulls Jim’s boots off, and Jim pulls his shirt over his head, until he’s naked, sprawled, and then Leonard leans in and with more skill than he’s currently role-playing, takes Jim deep into his throat until his pink, glossed lips are wrapped right around the base.

Jim keens, stares, fucks a little deeper so Leonard chokes, but he doesn’t back off until his lungs are burning and his head swims, savouring the burning stretch of his throat, Jim’s pulse against his tongue.

“You’re so good, sweetheart. Such a good girl. Can you do it just once more? And then we can see how wet your pretty pussy gets for me.”

Leonard nearly chokes again, and there’s not even anything in his mouth. His panties -yes, he’s committed to the outfit- are damp with pre-come, clinging to his hot, hard cock. When he leans in again, he can see the shine of the gloss he’s left around the base of Jim’s length and the image makes him shiver. He wants more.

He moans, this time, when Jim’s cock slides past his lips, caresses with his tongue, feels gentle hands in his hair, soothing and encouraging. He looks up, and Jim is staring down at him, transfixed, eyes dark, lips parted. He’s gorgeous. Leonard wants to make him feel good, rocks back and forth and swallows so his throat tightens, so Jim’s lashes flutter and he gasps and his fingers twitch in Leonard’s hair, like he wants to scratch or pull.

Leonard wouldn’t mind that, usually, but he’s grateful for the cautious treatment today, still finding his confidence, feeling a little vulnerable. He sucks, and it’s not long before Jim pulls him back with a groan at the loss despite it being his idea.

“Pants off, sweetheart. Leave the hoodie,” Jim says, and the corner of his mouth twitches upwards at Leonard’s answering knowing look.

Somewhat unsteadily finding his feet, Leonard does as he’s told. He slides the shorts down over his hips, lets them drop, toys with the waistband of the hoodie just to draw attention to what he’s wearing underneath, and Jim groans when he sees the panties. They’re pink, frilled satin that feels wonderfully soft against his skin, especially when he’s hard and sensitive like this.

Jim beckons Leonard closer, sets hands to his hips and thumbs at the fabric when Leonard steps between his spread legs, and then he leans forwards and sucks at the wet spot at the head of Leonard’s cock.

Leonard’s legs nearly give way. It’s hot and wet and soft, torturous pressure, and he doesn’t know how much he can take when he’s already waited so long.

“Getting wet for me, sweetheart?” Jim asks, with a proprietary, lingering glance up at him and a lap of his tongue. “You’re so pretty I can’t stand it. Love that you’re wearing these for me. That you want me to do this. Next time I’ll have you coming in them, baby girl, but for now, can I see you?”

It’s impossible for Leonard to deny him. He stretches the waistband of the panties out to get them down over his eager, jutting cock, and then he lets them drop, steps out of them and once again takes his place straddling Jim’s lap. It’s a relief to know they’ll both want to do this again, a lot of the pressure off that way. This isn’t his only chance.

They kiss, and Leonard delves in with his tongue so they’re both sharing the taste of themselves mixed with what’s left of sweet, strawberry lip gloss.

“Oh, sweetheart-“ Jim breathes, when his hands at Leonard’s waist become exploratory and he brushes at the very edge of Leonard’s entrance, slick and hot where he’s worked himself open on a toy, left himself loose and giving. It’s been ramping his arousal higher, that knowledge, since they started, and he lets out a shuddery moan when one of Jim’s fingers slides right in.

“Such a pretty pink hole for me. You been getting wet, thinking about this? Just sat here at home, craving my cock? It’s gunna go in so easy, baby girl, you’re so ready. Just- up a little, that’s it. And then I’m right here, you take it as slow as you need, beautiful, you look so pretty. Jesus fucking Christ that’s good.” Jim loses composure as Leonard sinks down, too eager to wait, spurred on by his words and his own need. This isn’t going to take long. He’s built it up, cultivated the need to come over what feels like hours and Jim is only driving him higher, the fact that he can’t quite keep in character in his own helpless enjoyment only adding to Leonard’s sense of power.

Leonard feels full, blissfully so after craving it for so long, after being left empty. There’s no burning stretch, just pressure against sensitive nerve endings, the rise and fall of his body, instinctive and almost involuntary, causing Jim’s cock to slide against all the right places. It’s exactly what he wants, what he’s been needing, each breath escaping him as a helpless whine caught between begging for more and wanting it to go on forever.

He’s barely aware of Jim reaching for the lube, caught up in his own rhythm, his reality tinged with fantasy, all of it only enhanced when Jim presses against the underside of his cock with a thumb, traps it against his stomach, rubs circles below the head, at the sensitive spot that makes Leonard squirm and roll his hips.

“That’s it, baby girl. You just take whatever you want, get me where you need, and I’ll rub your sweet, swollen clit until you squirt all over us.”

Holy fuck, the mouth on Jim sometimes takes even Leonard by surprise. All he can do is moan, transfixed by the image, eyes unfocused because it does feel like that, like that sensitive spot and the clench of his hole is all he needs. It’s perfect, hot and dirty and the right amount of humiliating. As always, Jim finds the balance, reads Leonard and his body as sure as if Leonard had spelled out for him exactly what he wanted.

And Jim’s still got one free hand, slides it up Leonard’s chest beneath his hoodie to toy with one of Leonard’s nipples, rolling his own hips now like he can’t quite help it, squeezing too hard and pulling too harshly, leaning in to bite at Leonard’s jaw even as he works at him, fucks up into him, urges his pleasure to build at all of his most vulnerable points until Leonard couldn’t hold back if he tried, coming with a broken, shattered moan, painting his stomach, spattering Jim’s chest, covering his fingers.

It’s incomparably satisfying, a long rolling wave with wracking aftershocks, Jim inside him and around him, holding onto Leonard’s hips as he thrusts a final few times, harsh and deep, his focus intense and dark, never wandering. He comes with a grunt, gorgeous in that moment, eyes blazing, jaw set, his fingers pressing bruises into Leonard’s skin, before they fall together, panting, warm and sated.

“I cannot believe,” Jim murmurs, first, reaching around to probe at Leonard’s sensitive, swollen hole, as his cock softens, allowing him to press a finger inside and making Leonard shudder emphatically, fluttering muscles clenching uselessly as come drips out, “That we’ve never done this before. How do you feel?” 

“Good,” is all Leonard can manage in response, soft but sincere, as he nuzzles into Jim’s throat. He feels wrung out but loose and relaxed, just- good. “Safe.”

“You are always safe with me.”

It makes Leonard feel warm inside to hear it, but there's still that tiny thread of worry in the back of his mind. “Y’okay?”

“I am amazing. Already going through catalogues in my head. Can I buy you some clothes? You’d look fantastic in a pleated skirt. Do you have more of those socks?”

“Yes. T’ both.”

Jim hums happily, squirms in a little seated happy dance, and holds him close. “Love you, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
